The present invention pertains to individual mouth and nose filter units utilizing continuous strips of peripheral pressure sensitive adhesive tape for attachment of the filter in a covering relation to the mouth and nostril areas of a person's face. The filter material may be formed of an appropriate tissue such as Kleenex, or similar material in one or more plies to filter solids from the air, or the filter material may be impregnated with activated charcoal or other suitable materials to filter out gaseous elements in addition to the solids. Previously designed mask filters that cover both the nose and mouth tend to collect a pocket of warm and humid air inside the mask during exhilation. This warm humid air is then inhaled making the masks uncomfortable to wear. The two separate nose and mouth filters of my invention eliminates this problem. No pocket of warm humid air collects inside the filters and air inhaled must of necessity pass through the filter material.
The filters of the present invention may be used for example by textile works, farmers, asbestos workers, lumber mill workers or carpenters, spray paint workers or by the general public on the streets of air polluted cities in which even they may be produced in decorator colors or include other embellishments.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide very inexpensive individual nose and mouth filters, which are comfortable to wear, each of which is constructed of any appropriate commercially available filter material, in one or more plies sealed about an outer peripheral edge area to an inner peripheral portion of an appropriate single sided pressure sensitive adhesive tape, the outer peripheral portion of which is normally covered by a cover strip to be removed to permit the securement of the filter, in a sealed engagement, about the nostril and mouth areas of a person.
A further object of the present invention is to provide individual nose and mouth filters which are disposable and which may be flattened for packaging relatively small sterile envelopes or the like such as commercially available bandages or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide nose and mouth filters which may be worn individually or in combination.